


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Seven: First Battle

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [27]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bonding, Sisters, Teaching, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen eagerly awaits her sister's arrival, even though she is seemingly running late.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty Seven: First Battle

Though it was a quiet day at the farm outside of Mac’aree, it was anything but uneventful. Jen eagerly sat at the front window of their home, staring longingly at the old worn road that winded its way to the main path that led to Mac’aree. Slumped over, hands pressing on her cheek, she longingly watched the sun slowly dip low in the sky, almost disappearing behind a foothill long off in the distance. Sighing, she threw herself back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

“Don’t worry dear, she should be here any minute.”

Rolling over, she saw her mother step into view, still wearing her apron as she was making a special meal for this evening.

“You said that hours ago”

She huffed, pouting as she sat back up and stared out the window.

“Well, she may have been running a little bit late. Don’t worry, Ennariel will be home soon.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek, much to the fussing and grumpiness of Jen as she wriggled free and stared out. The path back to Mac’aree went over the top of a hill and disappeared on the other side. She had insisted on sitting on top and watching her sister from there, but her parents made her stay in the house today, lest she get herself in trouble. Suddenly, like a star shining in the sky, she saw a figure emerge from over the hill. Though she was long in the distance and covered in Vindicator armor Jen had never seen, she knew exactly who it was.

“Mama Mama she’s here!”

She cried out, sprinting out the door as her mother just watched her go. She moved as fast as her little hooves could carry her, rounding the end of the path and dashing up the hill. Her sister did nothing but wait as she embraced her in a hug. Though her sister was only half a dozen years older, she was already quite mature for her age, as well as a lot taller.

“Its good to see you Jenovaar. Come, let’s go see what mother has prepared for us.”

Growling at the use of her full now, she held her hand as the two retreated back to their home for a well-prepared meal.

Hours later, the two of them lay outside behind their home like they used to, staring out the stars as Jen incessantly asked her question after question about the Vindicators. Finally, she turned to her and sat up, rubbing her forehead.

“It's a dangerous life. We don’t know who or what is out there wanting to hurt us. It's our duty to protect those we love.”

“I know, that's why I want to fight too!”  
She sighed, stroking her horn nervously like she usually did as Jen beamed a smile. She walked the short distance to the woods and fetched a couple of sturdy branches and brought them back. Handing one to Jen she stood apart from her and smiled.

“Alright, you want to fight Jen? Come and get me.”

She ran in and swung like a madman, her sister giggling as she just backed away with the whizzing bark and then grabbed her wrist.

“If you do that, you won’t last five minutes.”

Ennariel let her to the woods, finding a small tree that was strong enough to take the lashings of a child. She gestured at it.

“Alright, take a few swings at it, but can you at least try to keep some semblance of control?”

Jen scowled before facing her mighty opponent. Once again she opened fire, swinging away with the fury of an energetic child before keeling over, panting as she looked at the destroyed stick in her hand. Her sister did nothing but giggle as Jen sat down, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Alright, you did perfectly. Just a few more training sessions like that and we will make you into a Vindicator yet.” 

She reached down and scooped her up into her arms and carried her back to their home, watching her nod in and out.

“Fighting isn't just about swinging uncontrollably at someone and hoping you win, it's about control. You will learn someday, when you become a Vindicator, that you fight out of necessity, not out of anger or revenge, but for the ones you love.” She leaned in and kissed her forehead as she watched her curl off to sleep. Reaching their home she brought her upstairs and laid her in bed before coming back downstairs to meet up with her parents. WHat she never told Jen was that she was only here for the night and would have to head back home early in the morning, probably before she woke up. Once she was sufficiently asleep, she crept into her room and left a training tome she had “borrowed” from the Vindicators on her nightstand before getting some sleep herself. Once the sun dawned she left, leaving everyone in the house asleep. Though she was dismayed when she awoke, she found the tome enough to keep her occupied for the time. She was going to grow up and wear the shining armor, wield a weapon, and be the best Vindicator there ever was. If her sister said she was going to be good, then how could she fail?


End file.
